En silencio
by Abraxan Peverell
Summary: "En ese momento, podría haberle contado a Hermione que siempre que podía se escapaba del Colegio [...] También le podría haber contado que huía al Bosque Prohibido para no encontrarse con nadie. Y también que fue allí donde encontró a alguien... "


_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes ni los entornos que aparecen en esta historia son obra mía, sino de la gran e imperecedera J.K. Rowling.**_

El jersey no era suficiente. Harry tenía eso meridianamente claro mientras ascendía con dificultad por el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal del castillo. Aquella mañana, se había levantado con más ánimo del habitual. Durante un segundo, dudó sobre si coger la capa, pero decidió que estaría más cómodo sin ella. Craso error. "Si no pillo una pulmonía –pensó mientras intentaba cubrirse con el cuello de la camisa –será un milagro".

Miró hacia arriba mientras intentaba no resbalar y caerse rodando por el sendero que salvaba el desnivel hasta las puertas. El cielo le devolvió una mirada de plomiza condescendencia, como si no tuviera tiempo para algo tan insignificante como un simple humano. Muy a su pesar, Harry hubo de reconocer que probablemente tenía razón. Estaba ocupado en otras cosas. Como por ejemplo, echarle encima al Colegio y sus moradores todo el frío y la lluvia que pudiera encontrar en la atmósfera.

–Vaya día de mierda –murmuró para sí mismo, mientras cruzaba con paso apresurado el patio principal.

Entró por el vestíbulo, donde la temperatura era considerablemente más agradable, y enfiló hacia las escaleras principales. Allí no había nadie. Naturalmente, todas las personas con algo de sesera habían decidido quedarse calentitos entre los muros del castillo. Con un suspiro de resignación, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común.

Cuando entró por el hueco del retrato, le sorprendió encontrar a tan poca gente. Teniendo en cuenta que era el segundo sábado de noviembre, lo lógico hubiera sido que la Sala se encontrara abarrotada de estudiantes haciendo deberes, jugando a los naipes explosivos o, simplemente, holgazaneando. En lugar de eso, sólo pudo apreciar a media docena de compañeros, repartidos entre los diferentes sillones. En cualquier caso, tanto daba, porque con una pasada localizó a la persona que buscaba, aunque lo único que se viera de ella fuera su melena indomable asomando entre una pila de libros.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Hermione levantó la vista de las páginas en las que estaba enfrascada lo suficiente como para dedicar una sonrisa a Harry, e inmediatamente volver a hundirla en los párrafos que tenía delante. El silencio se prolongó durante unos segundos, mezclándose con el humo de la chimenea y fundiéndose con el tapizado de los sillones. Justo cuando empezaba a subirle por las piernas y el tronco, y acercarse a su cabeza, lo espantó con una pregunta.

–¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Con un profundo suspiro, su amiga soltó el libro y lo miró a los ojos.

–Si no te perdieras Merlín sabe por dónde, te darías cuenta de que es la hora de comer, y de que todo el mundo está en el Gran Comedor. Pero claro, el señor Potter desaparece durante horas y se abstrae del mundo…

Harry se arrellanó un poco más en el asiento mientras respondía.

–¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Igual que tú te vas a la biblioteca, yo también necesito mis ratos para desestresarme…

Ella bufó con disgusto.

–Ni por asomo es lo mismo, y lo sabes –replicó con su mejor tono de profesora –Yo voy a la biblioteca a estudiar y a repasar, cosa que a ti, por cierto, no te vendría mal. Si no recuerdo mal, tu última nota en Pociones fue una D y en Encantamientos no llegas a Supera las Expectativas. En cambio, tú te dedicas a irte por ahí, mientras tus deberes se siguen acumulando ¿o ya has hecho la redacción que os han mandado en Adivinación? Hasta Ron lleva los deberes más…

–Hermione –la interrumpió Harry masajeándose las sienes –Estoy empapado, helado hasta los huesos, y necesito cambiarme urgentemente o voy a pillar una pulmonía, así que, si no te importa… me voy arriba. Te prometo que esta tarde me pongo al día, pero ahora necesito una ducha caliente y cambiarme de ropa.

Hermione intentó mantener la seriedad, pero una leve sonrisa acabó asomando a sus labios.

–Vaya mierda de día ¿eh?

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido. No sólo era que Hermione hubiera utilizado una expresión que él jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera salir de los labios de su amiga. Además, es que la expresión era casi idéntica a la que había usado él unos momentos antes. La miró fijamente a los ojos, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

Esto le llevó a plantearse otras preguntas, que se podrían resumir en: ¿qué sabía realmente Hermione de las escapadas de Harry? Su amiga no parecía estar al tanto, y nada de lo que le había dicho últimamente contradecía esa impresión, pero si algo había aprendido Harry después de años de convivencia con ella, era que no importaba de qué se tratase, Hermione siempre sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Y si así fuera… ¿qué? ¿Dónde estaba el problema? A fin de cuentas, Hermione era su amiga, su confidente, casi su hermana. Dudaba mucho que le pareciera mal lo que estaba haciendo y, aunque no le gustara, jamás lo juzgaría. Ella no. Por esa parte, podía estar tranquilo. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que detenía a Harry? ¿Qué le impedía empezar a hablarle la propietaria de aquellos ojos canela clavados en sus pupilas de sus escapadas al Bosque Prohibido? Sencillamente, que se trataba de algo demasiado íntimo y personal como para compartirlo con nadie. En aquellos momentos, se sentía en paz consigo mismo, en un equilibrio frágil que cualquier intromisión podía romper. Eran momentos sólo para él.

A pesar de toda esta reflexión, durante un instante, mientras miraba esa sonrisa cómplice y esos ojos que tan bien conocía, la decisión estuvo en perfecto equilibrio entre ambas opciones. En ese momento, podría haberle contado a Hermione que siempre que podía se escapaba del Colegio. Podría haberle contado que huía de la gente, del desasosiego que le producían las miradas de reojo y las palabras susurradas a su paso. Podría haberle hablado de su confusión y del desapego que sentía por sus amigos.

También le podría haber contado que por todas esas razones huía al Bosque Prohibido, para no encontrarse con nadie. Y también que fue allí donde encontró a alguien.

Le podría haber dicho que, desde entonces, aquella persona lo esperaba en el claro de siempre, y le podría haber descrito como se lanzaban a paseos interminables, durante los que hablaban de todo y de todos. Harry podría haberle dicho que a esa persona le confesaba cosas que ni siquiera a ella se había atrevido a decirle. Incluso le podría haber dicho que esa persona era Luna Lovegood.

Pero no lo dijo, y allí quedaron sus palabras, colgadas del silencio que se entremezclaba con el fuego y se fundía con el tapizado de los sillones, y que ahora volvía a subirle por las piernas.

_**¡Hola a todos! Como podéis ver, me estreno con esta historia sobre dos personajes que, en mi humilde opinión, podrían haber dado mucho más juego si se les hubiera concedido la importancia que se merecían. He intentado ser lo más coherente posible con el canon, pero aún así, es más que posible que haya caído en alguna incoherencia con la historia original. Si es así, no tengo ningún problema en que me lo notifiquéis, y eso vale también para cualquier defecto que os parezca adecuado señalarme. Encajo bien las críticas. Me limitaré a lanzaros un crucio.**_

_**Escribí esta historia como un regalo a una gran amiga, y me costó Dios y ayuda terminarla, aunque he disfrutado horrores desarrollando en lo posible la personalidad de Luna. De todos modos, si el esfuerzo ha valido la pena, sólo lo podréis decir vosotros, así que… ¡espero con ansia vuestros comentarios! ¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
